Joker
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Kehidupan Roxas sebagai seorang pelajar SMA ternyata menyimpan sebuah rahasia, dibalik itu semua ternyata ia adalah seorang pencuri terkenal bernama "Joker". Bagaimanakah ia menjalani dua kehidupan itu? Read n Review!


++JOKER++

Hohoho, setelah saya pikir-pikir… Enak juga maen ke fandom ini. XDDD

Setelah saya baca review di fic KH pertama saya (cari aja beberapa fic di bawah, ingat author-nya hanya satu, the one and only, Sarugaki Sacchi. XDD –narsis-), banyak juga yang me-request kemunculan Roxas, Namine dan Axel. Maka saya membuat sebuah fic yang mungkin bakal crossover ama FF7 yah. Tau deh, tapi pengen munculin Kuja… *Kuja FG*

Oh iya, untuk beberapa author yang sudah mengenal saya, ada beberapa info nih: Fic Naruto saya mungkin Discontinued karena.. I've lost my interest, lagipula saya kena WB. Untuk Bleach, masih agak ragu.. Fandom-nya mulai keramean, mana romance berlimpah lagi.. -.-"

Q: Digimon???? Digimon gimana???

Hmm, kalo itu lagi nyari inti cerita dulu. Kalo udah pasti, baru dilanjutin.

*Vincent Valentine numpang lewat sambil menggandeng tangan Sephiroth mesra (SephiVincent fans XD)*

Sacchi: Ka..Kau!!!!!

Vincent: *death glare* Yaa??? Ada apa dengan saya???

Sephy: *kalem aje..*

Sacchi: *membuka mulut untuk berkata "Saya Fans berat kalian"*

????: Sephy!!!! Kau selingkuh!!!!!

Sacchi: Idiiih, siapa sih yang teri.. GENESIS????!!!*shock* Ngapaen lo ke sini???

Genesis: Heh, lo!!!! Seseorang-yang-nggak-gw-kenal, ikut campur aje lo!!! Sephy, ayo kita pulang!! Ngapain kamu sama si Vampir ini??!!!!

Vincent: Kalo ngomong jangan sembarangan dong!!! Orang Sephy sendiri yang ngajakin gw jalan!!!!

Genesis: *Shock* Kau… TEGANYA!!!!! Sini, kuberi hukuman!!! *nyeret Sephy pulang*

Sephy: Vinceeeeeeeeent!!!! *nangis lebay*

Vincent: Sephyyyyyyy!!!! *ikutan nangis*

Sacchi: Dadah, Sephyyyy!!!! *ikutan lebay*

Vincent: Apa lo bilang????

Sacchi: Hah?? Ngg…Nggak kok, gw gak bilang apa-a…PA!!! *dihajar Vincent 'Chaos'*

-The End-

Disclaimer: -babak belur setelah dihajar Vincent- Haaah…. Haa…. Bang Nomura ama Squeenix hendak memberikan KH sebagai hadiah ulang tahun saya… XDDD

***

Hai, perkenalkan. Aku Roxas Strife, aku adalah anak SMA biasa yang menjalani kehidupan biasa. Bedanya, keluargaku luar biasa kaya. Hanya saja aku merasa kesepian di rumah karena orang tuaku sudah tiada, dan kakakku hilang entah kemana sejak aku berumur 10 tahun. Dan sekarang aku ada di sini; museum kota. Untuk…

"Roxas, semuanya aman!!!!!" Axel; salah satu informanku, memberitahukanku bahwa situasi aman. Tak ada polisi maupun satpam didalamnya.

Aku melompat dari atas jendela yang ketinggiannya sekitar 100 m dan mendarat tanpa suara karena aku sudah memodifikasi sepatu yang kugunakan ini. Kupakai kacamata pendeteksi Infra-red pemberian Axel. Dan… Whoa.. 'Ruangan ini penuh dengan sinar Infra-red, pantas saja belum ada yang berhasil mencuri berlian berharga ini' pikirku sambil berjalan santai dan mengambil berlian yang dijaga ketat itu dengan cepat. Kecepatan tanganku sudah tidak diragukan, karena aku berlatih sulap untuk ini.

"Hei, kau!!! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana hah??? Kau mau mencuri???!!!!" teriak seseorang yang ternyata itu satpam. Haaah… Jarang-jarang aku ketahuan begini… Satpamnya ada.. Satu.. Dua..Tiga..Empat. Hmm, banyak juga yah.

"Tidak, kebetulan aku lagi lewat sini. Habis pulang dari pesta Haloween di rumah teman, karena penasaran dengan sesuatu yang berkilauan di dalam sini, aku masuk deh." balasku berbohong. Semoga saja ini bisa menipu mereka. Satpam-satpam itu sepertinya terkecoh; karena mereka akhirnya tertawa mendengar jawabanku tadi. Tapi, sepertinya aku belum cukup hebat untuk membodohi mereka semua.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau pegang itu??!!! Jelas-jelas itu berlian berharga yang dipajang di sini!!!" salah satu dari mereka menunjuk ke arah tanganku. Aku mencibir kesal karena ketahuan. Hah... Apa boleh buat…

"Oh, begitu yah? Coba bapak lihat lagi ke kotak itu." pintaku sambil menunjuk ke arah kotak berlian yang letaknya tepat di sebelahku. Ia melirik ke arah kotak tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terkejut.

"Be..Berlian itu masih ada???" tanyanya tak percaya sambik mengusap matanya berkali-kali. Aku menghela napas berat sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Nah 'kan, apa kubilang. Yang kupegang ini hanya permen kristal dari pinata pesta saja, kok. Sudah yah. Aku pulang dulu…" aku berjalan melewati mereka yang masih terpaku pada berlian tersebut. Lalu dengan lincah diam-diam melompat ke jendela tempatku masuk tadi.

Udara kota di malam hari begitu sejuk, membelai pipiku dengan lembut, membuatku ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan tidur.

"Ssst. Roxas!!! Kau sudah selesai belum???" seseorang di bawah memanggilku, berambut merah dan spiky, hanya saja agak panjang hingga mirip surai. Tato di bawah matanya yang berbentuk berlian itu menyala-nyala seperti api diterpa sinar bulan. Nah, ia lah Axel. Teman sekelas sekaligus komplotanku yang setia.

Aku mengangguk padanya dan melemparkan jubah beserta topeng dan topiku padanya, dengan cepat ia menangkapnya. Kemudian aku melompat.

**DRAP**

"Pendaratan yang buruk, heh??? Tak biasanya kau bersuara." komentarnya dengan nada mengejek sambil melipat jubahku. Aku tersenyum miring padanya.

"Aku hampir ketahuan.", balasku singkat. Ia terdiam sebentar, kemudian tertawa kecil. Sesekali ia menatap mataku, entah maksudnya apa.

"Pantas kau bertampang melas begitu. Ah, sudahlah… Ayo, mobilnya ada di seberang jalan.", ucapnya santai sambil mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke arah Mercedez mewah yang terpakir di seberang jalan. Mataku terbelalak lebar karena terkejut.

"Se..Seberang jalan???? Apa kau bodoh???? Kalau ketahuan kita bi—" belum selesai aku protes, Axel sudah membungkam mulutku dengan telapak tangannya. Alisnya mengerut menujukkan kekesalan.

"Tenanglah tuan muda Strife, kau akan lihat nanti." ucapnya menenangkanku. Aku langsung melepaskan tangannya yang membuatku merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Ia terkekeh dan berjalan mendahuluiku, aku memasukkan kedua tanganku kedalam kantung celanaku dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kami melewati seorang satpam muda yang kelihatannya sedang lengah. Mungkin karena curiga dengan kedatangan kami atau karena hal lain, ia berteriak untuk menghentikan kami. Axel menoleh ke arahnya, sedangkan aku tidak.

"Ke mobil saja duluan, pulang kalau kau mau. Kalau tidak, tunggu saja aku di suatu tempat." bisiknya padaku. Aku mengangguk padanya, kemudian berlari menyebrang jalanan kosong.

**BRAK**

Kubanting pintu mobilku (semoga saja Alm. Ayah ataupun Ibu takkan marah padaku), kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan Axel dan menunggunya di suatu tempat. Kubanting stir mobil dan menginjak rem sekencang-kencangnya, membuat keributan di tengah sunyinya malam. Kulirik jam, waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Sial, aku hanya punya waktu 5 jam untuk tidur.

Ah iya, aku lupa melanjutkan yang tadi. Sebenarnya, selain menjadi seorang murid SMA aku juga berprofesi menjadi pencuri professional. Bukannya karena aku butuh uang, ini hanya hobby kok.. Hobby, walau sebenarnya seorang pencuri terkenal bernama 'King'-lah yang mempengaruhiku untuk melakukannya. Aku mencuri barang-barang indah, antik, dan rata-rata kuambil dari pameran seni. Untuk apa? Yah, untuk koleksi. Aku suka dengan sesuatu yang indah seperti berlian atau lukisan dan memajangnya di dalam ruang rahasia bawah tanah. Atau kadang Mr. Kuja dan saudaranya, Sir Sephiroth membeli beberapa hasil curianku. Bahkan ia jadi sering memintaku untuk mencuri beberapa benda yang diinginkannya. Hahaha.. Aku jadi seperti pencuri bayaran.

**BRUK**

Sesuatu yang berat dan besar sepertinya telah menimpa mobilku, astaga... Berapa dollar lagi yang harus kukeluarkan untuk ini. Persetan dengan makhluk yang telah mendarat dengan indahnya di atas mobilku. Kunaikkan kecepatan mobilku; berusaha membuat makhluk itu pergi.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Kulirik kaca di sebelahku, oh.. Itu Axel… Tunggu, Axel???!!!!

"Gyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Aku berteriak kencang karena terkejut, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dari luar sana. Sial, karena kaget aku jadi hilang kendali. Tenanglah Roxas, tenanglah… Tadi itu benar-benar Axel, bukan beruang madu. TENANGLAH!!!!!

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, perlahan kuturunkan kecepatan sampai akhirnya mobilku berhenti. Axel turun dengan hati-hati dari atap mobil, kemudian berjalan ke sisi kiri mobil lalu masuk dan duduk di sebelahku, ia merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang acak-acakan diterpa angin kencang.

"Fuh, kau membuatku nyaris tewas, Rox! Untung saja aku sudah bawa skateboard-ku, kalau tidak… Aku takkan mempunyai cadangan energi untuk bertahan dalam seranganmu tadi." Protesnya. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu meminta maaf kepadanya. Sebelum kami melanjutkan perjalanan, ia menawarkan diri untuk menyetir mobil.

"Hei, tadi… Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanyaku sambil memecah keheningan. Aku ingin tahu apa yang tadi ia lakukan. Ia melirikku sesaat, kemudian kembali fokus pada jalanan. Senyum jahil terbentang lebar di wajahnya, membuatku semakin penasaran saja.

"Mereka tahu kau mencuri berlian itu, karena mereka menemukan bahwa berlian yang ada di dalam itu cuma permen kristal." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku pun ikut tersenyum, rasanya sayang sekali; aku melewatkan aksinya tadi.

"Lalu??" tanyaku antusias. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat, mencegah sebuah tawa kencang untuk keluar.

"Huufft, la..lalu… Aku berkata pada mereka 'Maukah kalian melihat pertunjukkan sulapku', tanpa menunggu respon mereka, kukeluarkan bom asap dan langsung memasang helm dan menaiki skateboard lalu pergi. Dari kejauhan aku berteriak 'Sampaikan salam untuk pemilik gedung, katakan padanya, ini dari Joker!!!'." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai lebar seperti serigala buas yang hendak memakan domba tangkapannya. Aku tertawa kecil, mendengarnya.

Ya, 'Joker'. Itulah julukanku sebagai salah satu pencuri yang paling dicari di Destiny Islands saat ini, Axel memberikan julukan itu padaku karena aku selalu melakukan trik sulap sebelum kabur meninggalkan TKP. Atau juga karena aku sering meninggalkan sebuah kartu remi bergambar Joker dan bunga Mawar (Axel yang menyuruhku). Sudah cukup lama aku menjalani profesi ini, sekitar hampir 3 tahun-an. Hmm, cukup lama juga, dan aku menyukainya!!!! Destiny Islands ini sangat besar dan luas, jadi masih ada beberapa daerah yang belum kutelusuri, dan mungkin akan menjadi sasaranku suatu saat nanti.

Axel berbelok ke arah kanan, aku tersentak kaget dan menggenggam lengan tangannya.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanyaku sedikit panik, bisa kurasakan detak jantungku bertambah cepat. Axel mendengus, tatapannya tetap lurus.

"Ya ke rumah Mr. Kuja lah!!!! Masa' kau lupa?" , iya ya. Bisa-bisanya aku lupa, padahal sebelum berangkat aku sudah mengingatkannya hampir 30 kali dari pagi hingga tengah malam. Aku menghela napas lega dan kembali bersender pada kursiku.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit menempuh sebuah hutan yang agak gelap, kami berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar mewah dibalut cat silver. Oh iya, lupa kuberitahu, Mr. Kuja dan Sir Sephiroth itu sangat suka sekali warna silver, dan mungkin mereka percaya dengan legenda werewolf sehingga rumahnya dicat silver seluruhnya.

Axel memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan pagar, kemudian mematikan mesinnya dan turun. Aku pun hendak membuka pintu, tapi ternyata ia sudah membukakannya.

"Tak usah begitu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" ucapku dingin. Ia tidak membalas, hanya tersenyum. Kami berjalan ke depan pagar rumah yang sebesar pintu masuk lobby mall, yah… Ukuran ini normal, karena di rumahku jauh lebih besar dan tinggi. Kemudian Axel menekan bel yang ada di sisi kanan tembok pagar. Sesaat kemudian, seseorang keluar dari dalam.

"Yaaa, tunggu sebentar! Aku segera ke sana!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan. Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk melihat siapa itu, tapi kegelapan malam membuatku sulit mengenali wajahnya. Selain itu, kenapa Mr. Kuja dan Sir Sephiroth lebih suka mematikan lampu depan rumahnya seolah-olah mereka sedang berlibur jauh dan takkan pernah kembali???

"Hai, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Pemuda berambut silver panjang sepunggung yang mengenakan kaus berlengan hitam panjang dan celana jeans gombrang membukakan pintu tersebut untuk kami. Sepertinya aku kenal dia, uhm… Sebentar… Biarkan otakku berjalan untuk mengenalinya.

"Hai Roxas! Lama tak berjumpa! Apa kabarmu?" itulah yang ia katakan padaku setibanya di sini. Ah, aku kenal dia!!

"Oh, Hai Yazoo!!! Aku baik-baik saja, kau sendiri gimana? Sudah pulang berlibur?"

"Itu bisa kuceritakan nanti, ayo masuk. Ayah sudah menunggu kalian di dalam." Ujarnya sambil mempersilahkan kami berdua masuk, dan mengunci pagarnya kembali. Kami berjalan mengitari taman yang dihiasi bunga-bunga liar yang indah. Dengan patung air mancur yang bermodelkan… Ehm… Mr. Kuja. Kau tahu, ia sangat cinta sekali akan kecantikan atau bisa kita sebut dengan narsis. Hingga membuat patung dirinya sendiri, berbeda jauh dengan Sir Sephiroth yang hanya berani bergaya di depan kamera. (Itupun hanya dalam acara resmi)

Yazoo membukakan pintu rumah dengan lebar untuk kami, walaupun rumah ini besar sekali... Tapi yang mengisi hanya sekitar 6 orang. Kemanakah para butler? Mereka tak butuh, mereka bisa menyelesaikan semua urusan rumah masing-masing.

"Nah, sekarang kita sudah sampai di sini. Mari kita lanjutkan obrolan tentang liburanmu tadi." Pinta Axel, Yazoo mengangguk. Tapi bukannya berbicara, ia malah pergi meninggalkan kami sebentar menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2. Axel menat apku, pandangannya mengatakan 'Mau ngapain dia?'. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu santai.

"DOR!" seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang, membuatku terlonjak kaget sekali. Sial, malam ini aku seperti dipaksa untuk kena serangan jantung. Aku menoleh ke belakang, mencari tahu orang yang mengagetkanku barusan. Seorang pemuda berambut silver (lagi… Info: Semua penghuni rumah ini rambutnya berwarna SILVER) menyeringai lebar, poninya yang begitu panjang hingga menutup mata kanannya membuat kepalanya agak miring seperti orang sinting (walau ia tidak mengidap penyakit jiwa sama sekali). Kedua tangannya mencubit pipiku dengan gemas.

"Iiih, kau tetap chubby seperti biasa ya, Roxas!!! Tak salah aku menghadapi liburan di Twilight Town dengan sabar demi bertemu denganmu lagi!!!!" Ia memelukku erat, membuatku sangat sulit bernapas.

"Axel! Tolong aku!!!" bisikku padanya, ia hanya tertawa sambil menggeleng. Kemudian ia berbisik

"Biarkan ia melepaskan rasa rindunya padamu."

"Tapi aku bisa mati, bodoh!!!!!" balasku kesal padanya. Sial, sudah serangan jantung, sekarang saluran pernapasan, NANTI APA??!!!!!

"Hei, hei, hei!!!! Lepaskan dia, Kadaj. Dia bukan boneka!" seru Yazoo dari arah tangga, Kadaj pun melepaskanku pelan-pelan. Ku hirup udara beberapa kali, dan… Haaaah… Lega rasanya. Untung saja Yazoo segera kembali, kalau tidak… Aku bisa mati.

"Ups, maaf Roxas. Habis kau begitu lucu! Aku jadi tak tahan untuk memelukmu." Ucapnya santai seolah tak punya rasa bersalah.

"Tak apa, ngomong-ngomong apa kabarmu?"

"Baik sekali, kau sendiri?" tanyanya balik padaku. Aku mengangguk, kuperhatikan sekeliling ruangan tamu yang amat besar dan luas ini.

"Uhm, Mr. Kuja dan Sir Sephiroth mana yah?" tanya Axel, sekali lagi ia mengingatkanku. Kadaj menengok ke belakang, ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan warna putih dan ungu ke-perak-kan. Err, pemberitahuan lagi: Mr. Kuja menyukai warna ungu.

Kadaj menarik tanganku dan berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut, diikuti Yazoo dan Axel di belakang kami. Di dalamnya ada Mr. Kuja yang sedang santainya menikmati teh hangat sambil bersandar di sofa, di sebelahnya Sir Sephiroth sedang memasang wajah malas dan lelah, rambutnya acak-acakan. (Sepertinya ia sedang tidur namun dipaksa oleh Mr. Kuja untuk bangun). Tepat di depan mereka berdua ada seorang pria yang merupakan kakak tertua dari Yazoo dan Kadaj, Loz. Mereka bertiga adalah anak dari Sephiroth. Ia bercerai dengan istrinya sejak si kembar 3 masih kecil, entah alasannya apa.

"Nah, Roxas. Apa kau bawa barang pesananku?" tanya Mr. Kuja. Kudengar Sir Sephiroth menghela napas lelah, matanya agak merah karena ngantuk. Aku mengangguk padanya, kemudian mengambil berlian yang kubungkus dengan sapu tangan dari dalam saku-ku, lalu memberikannya pada Mr. Kuja.

"Ini." Ucapku, senyumnya terbentang lebar ketika menerimanya.

"Terima kasih, ambillah ini dan jangan kembalikan lagi." Ia mengeluarkan segepok uang yang amat tebal, kuterima dan kemudian kulempar pada Axel. Ia berbisik 'terima kasih' padaku. Sebenarnya, Sir Sephiroth tidak begitu menyukai sifat Mr. Kuja yang suka mengoleksi barang curian ini, ia lebih suka membelinya sendiri. Yaah, biasa lah... Harga diri bangsawan…

"Oh iya, kalian mau minum dulu? Atau apa?" tawar Loz. Aku dan Axel menggeleng, sudah larut, dan aku harus segera pulang untuk mempersiapkan segalanya besok.

-----

"Lalu kami berkeliling ke mansion berhantu dan melakukan uji nyali selama beberapa malam di sana." Yazoo sedang menceritakan liburannya di Twilight Town. Aku dan Axel mendengarkannya sambil berjalan ke arah pagar.

"Keren!!! Lalu???" tanya Axel semangat. Yazoo tersenyum miring; senang ada yang ingin sekali mendengarkan kisah liburan mereka.

"Berita buruk, semuanya bertahan. Tak ada yang lari maupun menangis ketakutan ketika dikunci di sana semalaman. Hahaha!!! Tentu saja, kami 'kan tidur!! Jadi tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di malam hari!!!!" lanjut Yazoo sambil tertawa kencang. Axel dan aku ikut tertawa mendengarnya, tak sadar kami sudah sampai di depan mobil dan membuka pintunya.

"Aku pulang dulu yah, sampai jumpa lagi." Ucapku pada Yazoo. Yazoo mengangguk, kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya pada kami yang sudah beranjak pergi.

Aku melepaskan beberapa kancing pakaianku karena lelah, lalu bersandar pada kursi. Axel melirikku beberapa saat, kulirik jam dan sekarang sudah pukul 3. Agh, waktu tidurku akan semakin berkurang.

"Lelah?" tanya Axel.

"Sangat." Balasku. Axel terkekeh pelan sambil terus menyetir.

"Tapi kau harus mempersiapkan diri lagi apabila Ven mulai mengacak-acak rumah ebrsama Sora lagi." Ucapnya memperingatkan. Aku menghela napas pasrah, hampir setiap hari rumahku seperti habis diserang teroris gara-gara mereka.

"Aku pulang." Aku berjalan masuk dan melihat sekeliling rumah, gelap… Haah, pasti mereka sedang main petak umpet lagi. Kulanjutkan langkahku dengan santi, setidaknya sampai..

**BUAK!!!**

Sesuatu yang keras menabrakku hingga membuatku terjatuh, Ugh!!! Siapa sih??!!!

Tiba-tiba saja lampu menyala dan seorang anak laki-laki yang mirip denganku, yang hanya beberapa senti dibawahku tersenyum sambil menatapku ketakutan.

"Ventus Strife!!!!! Sekarang sudah jam 3 pagi, dan kuminta kau untuk segera masuk ke kamar tidurmu sekarang!!! Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan??!!!" tanyaku kesal. Ia membungkuk padaku beberapa kali sambil memohon ampun.

"Ma…Maaf, Nii-chan!!!! Aku ama Sora lagi main petak umpet!!!" balasnya. Aku berkacak pinggang sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Tapi liat-liat dong, ini jam berapa???!!! Sora 'kan masih kecil!!! Dia butuh banyak jam tidur!!! Sekarang, mana Sora??" tanyaku, wajah Ven semakin memelas. Dengan ragu ia menunjuk ke arah tanggan menuju ruang bawah tanahku, oh.. Bagus, ia akan menghancurkan segala eksperimen Hayner. Aku menaikkan satu alisku; untuk mendengar jawaban dari Ven.

"Ru..Ruang bawah tanah. A..Aku sudah mencegahnya, tapi. I..Ia ti..ti..tidak mau men..dengarkan..ku." jawab Ven ketakutan, huh… Beratus-ratus kali ia menyamakan aku dengan Cloud karena galak.

Aku berjalan melewati Ven, dan…… Rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh, kenapa karpetnya basah??? Kucari sumber basahan tersebut, dan itu berhenti pada kaki Ven, kulihat sela-sela celananya. Darah naik ke kepalaku, api menyala-nyala di dalam dadaku, kuambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengumandangkan…

"VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!"

Ia langsung merosot jatuh dan memegangi celanaku, wajahnya makin memelas.

"Kau. Sudah. Berumur. Lebih. Dari. 13. Tahun. Kenapa. Bisa. Bisanya. Kamu. Ngompol. HAH??!!!" tanyaku penuh emosi dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ven menangis ketakutan sambil meremas celanaku.

"A..Ampun Nii-chan!!!! Habis Nii-chan serem!!!!" jawabnya seadanya.

"Tapi nggak perlu ngompol tahu!!!!" balasku kesal. Kusuruh ia mengganti pakaiannya lalu merapikan sisa perbuatannya ini. Saat aku hendak menuruni tangga menuju ruangan bawah tanah, baru kusadari Axel masih di sini.

"Oi, kau tidak pulang? Nanti Reno nyariin, lho." Kataku padanya, ia menggeleng santai sambil terus mengikutiku berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Nggak, nggak akan. Hari ini 'kan dia juga keluar, nginep di rumah Tseng. Baliknya sama-sama besok, kuncinya ada di aku kok." Balasnya sambil memutar-mutar kunci rumahnya.

Sampailah aku di bawah, suhunya dingin sekali; ruangan ini dikelilingi besi. Kutelusuri seluruh pelosok ruangan mencari Sora.

"Onii-chan!!!" suara seorang anak kecil datang dari depanku. Sora bersama seorang bocah berambut silver berlari menghampiriku.

"Aku mencari Onii-chan kemana-mana, kata Ven-nii ada di sini. Makanya aku kemari." Katanya dengan suara keras. Dasar Ven, sudah kubilang jangan bawa Sora kemari.

"Aku habis ke rumah teman untuktugas sekolah, kau mengajak Riku kemari, ya?" tanyaku lembut pada Sora yang baru berumur 6 tahun. Ia mengagguk polos.

"Iya, habis dia bosan di rumah sendirian terus-terusan. Kakak-kakaknya baru tiba jam 10 tadi, makanya aku mengajaknya untuk menginap di sini. Om Sephy ngasih ijin kok." Jelasnya. Aku melihat ke arah Riku, anak Sir Sephiroth yang paling bungsu. Ia tersenyum malu padaku, ku balas senyumannya.

"Hai, maaf yah kalau Sora-nya agak bandel. Dia memang nggak bisa ditinggal lama-lama." Ujarku pada Riku yang hanya setahun lebih tua dari Sora tapi cara berpikirnya dewasa sekali.

"Tak apa, aku juga sering ngambek kalo ditinggal kakak." Balas Riku sambil tertawa pelan. Pandanganku kembali ke Sora, ia sudah mengusap matanya, ia tampak lelah. Kuminta Riku untuk menemaninya ke kamar. Setelah itu aku dan Axel berjalan menuju ruang tengah bawah tanah.

Axel langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa di depan ruangan rahasiaku, tak pernah ada seorangpun yang masuk kesana kecuali aku. Kuucapkan selamat malam pada Axel lalu menutup pintu, aku berjalan ke tempat tidurku dan merebahkan diri di atasnya, kasurnya yang begitu ringan seolah-olah menghisapku.

Tiba-tiba muncul pertanyaan di benakku, 'Kapankah aku harus menyampaikan ini pada Sora?'. Ya, Sora. Ia bukanlah adik biologisku, ia hanya dititipkan oleh Leon, sahabat Cloud karena orang tua mereka yang kejam, khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa pada Sora, maka ia menitipkannya pada kami. Terkadang Terra, kakak kedua Sora datang setiap akhir pekan untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Membuatku terus mempertanyakan, kapankah ia cukup dewasa untuk kuberitahu segalanya. Oh, jangan mimpi Roxas. Masih sekitar belasan tahun lagi bagimu untuk melakukannya, memangnya kau tidak tahu sekarang umurnya ini berapa?? 6 tahun!!! Sudahlah… Aku lelah memikirkannya.

Satu lagi, entah kenapa.. Aku merasa 'King' itu dekat sekali denganku, walau kami tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung terkecuali lewat TV. Aku rasa aku mengenalinya.

"Blonde Spiky hair…. Those Glowing Blue eyes…. Those make me wonder so much… Who you really are?"

* * *

Chapter 1

-The End-

* * *

Huuuf, jadi juga!!!! Whaddya think?? Bagus kah? Jelek kah? Sampaikan lewat Review, oh iya!!! Namine akan muncul di lain chapter. Pengen nyelipin Roxas x Namine nih. XDD (Walau saya gak begitu suka romance)

Oh iya, Vincent!!! Apa kabarnya dia setelah ditinggal Sephy?? *nyari-nyari keliling Midgard, berhenti di sebuar bar*

Vincent: *duduk sendirian dengan wajah merana*

?????: Hey lady, need a company?

Vincent: *nengok* Not funny, Cid. And one more thing…

Cid: Uhm, What is it??

BUAKKKK

Vincent: I'm NOT a lady!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ingat, **REVIEW~~~!!!!**


End file.
